Fear
by Jeditimelord26
Summary: Rey has a nightmare and Luke talks her through it. Just a heads up this one is one hell of a bitch slap too the feels, so brace yourself.
Rey awoke with a scream, the images from her nightmare still fresh in her mind as she sat up from her cot taking deep calming breaths and trying too shut out the images of Kylo Ren killing her uncle in front of her.

"Rey?" her fathers sleepy voice said from across the room, "Baby, whats the matter?"

Rey didn't answer as she tried too stop the tears from coming as she dried her eye furiously. She heard her father get up from his cot and pad across the floor and felt the mattress sink down as he sat next too her, without a word she turned too him and felt him wrap her in a loving embrace and held her close while rocking her gently.

"You had another nightmare again didn't you?"

Rey buried her face against his chest and nodded and she felt him rub her back soothingly.

Eventually, Rey found her voice, "Its the same thing each time. I have too relive watching that monster kill his own father." she said over a soft sob, "I'm scared Dad. I can feel the weight of the universe on my shoulders."

Luke felt his heart sink, "I know how you feel. Telling you not to be afraid would be foolish. You wont face this alone Rey, I wont let you. I'm with you every step of it. As are many others."

Luke felt her grip around him grow tighter then she released him and met his eyes.

"I thought Jedi's weren't suppose too feel fear?" she asked trying too compose herself.

Luke closed his eyes with a sigh, "Its easier said than done."

"What are you afriad of then?"

Rey didnt miss the pained look that crossed Luke's face.

"Loosing you. I lost you once, I couldn't survive loosing you a second time." he replied trying too keep the emotion from his voice but the deep sadness and fear that she saw in his eyes gave her stomach a painful jolt.

"Saying I'm scared of loosing you too would be a understatement." she said screwing her eyes shut but that didnt stop a few tears from falling but she felt Luke's gentle hand whip them away and opened them too see him holding back tears of his own.

"Rey," he said around the lump in his throat,"Baby listen..When destiny calls you promise me that you will be strong, hold on for me." he said trying too keep his voice from cracking, "Even if I'm not with you in this world and there will be a day that I wont be, I will be with you in one way or another. Even in death our bond will never be broken."

Rey nodded and leaned forward wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face against his shoulder and Luke held her close.

"I promise." she whispered, her voice muffled against his robes.

Luke allowed a few tears too fall, "Thats my girl.." he said pulling her tighter too him as Rey burries her face into his shoulder.

Luke gently breaks free from her embrace and holds her at arms length.

"I have so much faith in you and as strong as you are with the Force you will go on and do great things."

Rey smiles faintly and brushes away rouge tears,"I think you have told me that more than once."

"And I will keep telling you that until the message sinks in." he says brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"If you say so." Luke smirked mischievously and flicked the end of her nose softly and elicting a tiny yelp from her.

"I do say so." he said narrowing his eyes.

Rey tried too muster up the angriest look she could but failed when Luke quirked a eyebrow at her causing her too snort with laughter.

"Your impossible.." she says shoving her father playfully.

It was Luke's turn too fall apart with laughter, "But you love me anyway though." he replies with a wink.

Rey just smiles and leans over too him and kisses his cheek.

"I suppose so."

"Thats comforting," he responds with a soft chuckle, " You need too try and get some sleep. We leave in a few hours."

Rey sighs and fidgets with the loose threads on her blanket, "I'm wide awake now. I dont know if I'll be able too."

Luke nodded silently and got up and made his way too the kitchen area of their hut where he dug through one of the cabinets and found what he was looking for and grabbed two mugs and a kettle on his way too the fire place. He knelt down and hung the kettle on a hook mounted on the inside of the wall and set about making the tea. Rey found him kneeling in fron of the fire place stoking the embers and padded across the room and sat down next too him.

Luke turned his head slight and smiled softly, "This should help." he says pouring the hot liquid into one of the mugs and handing it too her and watched her take a tenitive sip.

"How is it?"

Rey smacks her lips and screws up her face slightly at the taste.

"Its bitter, but its better than nothing."

Luke smiles and pats her arm and takes the other mug and pours some for himself and they drink their tea in a comfortable silence.

"Dad?" Rey says after a few minuets pass.

"Hmm?"

"Are you nervous about going back and seeing Aunt Leia?" she questions setting her cup down.

Luke shrugs his shoulders with a sigh, "I would be lying if I said no. But I am looking forward too seeing her."

Rey laces her fingers through his.

"She's not going too flog you, you know."

Luke snorted into his tea and coughed as Rey tried too stifle a laugh and slapped him on the back.

"Lets hope not. You've never seen your aunt get ugly like I have."

Rey perked up.

"Ugly as in how?"

"Lets just say I've seen her verbally smack your Uncle around a few times." he said feeling a smile tug at his lips as he watched her eyes grow wide with amusement.

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of that?"

Luke laughs softly, "A few times, but I never got it as bad as Han did. It was just typical brother and sister teasing."

"Sounds like Han drove her crazy."

Luke nodded taking a sip a of his tea.

"There were a few times were i thought they would end up killing each other but in the end they loved each other deeply."

Rey felt her heart give a painful jolt as she stared into the contents of her cup. Luke took note and squeezed her hand bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Whats the matter sweetheart?"

Rey shook her head sligthly,"I wish I could have gotten too know him again."

Luke nodded sadly.

"He was crazy about you when you were little. He'd take you on short flights on the Falcon and gave you flying lessons. That usually made you mother and aunt a nervous wreck but they trusted him."

She felt the sting of tears and brushed them away hurriedly as she felt a swell of anger.

"Ren will pay for what he has done. Not just for Han but for you too."

"Rey, a jedi never goes after revenge. I understand the anger and the rage you are feeling but dont let it consume you too the point were its on your mind constantly." he explains setting his cup down, "They can and will be used against you if you ever cross paths again with him again or if by some chance you should ever face Snoke."

Rey takes a deep breath and leans against his shoulder and Luke pulls her against him in a one armed hug.

"Will you be with me if I do?"

"I'd like too think so but I cant say for certain,that goes back too what we talked about earlier."

Rey remains silent and finally starts too feel the need too sleep and yawns softly.

"You need your rest baby," Luke gets too his feet and helps Rey stand and steers her back too their room, "We leave in 5 hours and I want you well rested when we do."

Rey felt the effects of the tea working fast as she laid back down in her cot and closed her eyes as her father kissed her good night.

"Sleep well Rey." he said brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face.

Rey smiled up at him, "You too Dad."

Luke smiled warmly and kissed her once more and padded back too his cot and curled up on his side.

"Dad?" Rey calls softly as she rolls over on her side facing her father.

"What is it baby?" Luke's drowsy voice anwsers her from across the room.

"I love you."

"I love you also."

*Authors notes*

I'm just gonna make these little one shots into a series. This one was one hell of a feels trip and difficult but I'm happy with how it came out. I do plan on writing one that will leave some of you hating me but I want too challenge myself and see if I can pull it off. I would also like too point out that I have a hard time being discribtive when i write but I know as i write more my skills will improve. I hope you guys like this one, because I enjoyed writing it.

Hannah the Autistic Jedi


End file.
